Addicted
by Yoneko Nara
Summary: LAST CHAP! / Ketika cinta tumbuh di rumah sakit. Dokter dan pasien yang saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kisah dari dua sejoli itu?/ShikaTema FF! RnR! NEWBIE C: #BadSummary
1. Chapter 1

**Addicted**

**Temari & Shikamaru N.**

**T**

**Romance/friendship**

**© Sheny Alviany, 2013**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : Typos, OOC, dll**

**Summary : Ketika cinta tumbuh di rumah sakit. Dokter dan pasien yang saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kisah dari dua sejoli itu?ShikaTema FF! RnR! NEWBIE C: #BadSummary**

**Terinspirasi dari kasus yang sedang menimpa seorang idola tanah air(?) **

**Semoga pada suka deh. Mau bikin chapter, tapi gak bakal banyak Happy reading. Don't forget to Review**

**Yang bukan ShikaTema shipper jangan manusk & baca. Daripada menimbulkan cekcok(?) ._.)7 yasudah. Enjoy~**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

"**ini dok" ucap seorang suster sambil menyerahkan map berwarna merah itu pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan ber iris teal. Gadis itu memeriksanya dengan teliti, dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil pemeriksaan salah satu pasiennya yang berkembang sangat baik.**

"**oke, kalau begitu istirahat lah. Sudah waktunya jam makan siang" ucapnya lembut sembari melepaskan jubah putih kebanggaannya itu. Suster itu pun membungkuk sopan dan keluar.**

**Sabaku Temari, nama dokter muda itu. Umurnya masih sangat hijau untuk jadi seorang dokter. 23 tahun. Dia sangat cantik dan pintar hingga bisa menjadi dokter di usia yang muda ini. Dia juga dokter yang ramah. Semua pasien yang berobat padanya senang di layani dengan lembut oleh temari.**

**Tiba tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Dia mengambil benda bergetar itu dan membuka pesan dari kekasihnya**

**Sasori**

_**Aku tunggu di taman, kau belum makan kan.**_

**Temari tersenyum lalu mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya. Melaju ke taman yang biasanya selalu ia tempati ketika makan siang tiba, bersama pacarnya. Akasuna Sasori. Seorang direktur muda, yang sangat cocok di sandingkan dengan dokter muda yang cantik seperti Temari.**

**Sesampainya di taman, di lihatnya sasori yang sedang berkutat dengan Ipad nya. Temari tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.**

"**hey, lama menunggu?" Tanya temari dan lalu duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu**

"**tidak. Kita makan di mana?" **

"**em.. ada restoran cina yang baru buka dekat rumah sakit. Ayo coba" Temari tersenyum sumringah. Sasori berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan pergi makan siang bersama. **

"**aku tidak sakit ayah!" bentak seorang pemuda berambut aneh menyerupai sebuah nanas. Dia memberontak ketika tubuhnya di seret paksa masuk ke dalam ambulance. Ayahnya hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Garis tegas terlihat pada wajahnya.**

"**bawa dia, jangan sampai dia kabur lagi. Kali ini carikan dokter yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya" ujar shikaku, ayah shikamaru—pemuda berambut nanas tadi.**

"**hey lepaskan! Aku tidak sakit! Sialan!" shikamaru terus meronta ingin di lepaskan. Namun pintu ambulance dengan cepat tertutup dan melaju cepat ke rumah sakit umum konoha.**

"**Kudengar pria muda itu kecanduan narkoba. Katanya dia kurang perhatian, karena ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya sibuk dengan bisnisnya." ucap salah seorang suster **

"**benarkah? Kasihan sekali, padahal dia tampan dan mapan" jawab seorang suster lagi. Temari kebetulan sedang lewat tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara dua suster tukang gossip itu. **

'**kasihan' gumam temari. Dia pun langsung memasuki ruangannya.**

"**Dokter Temari, ada pasien baru yang harus anda tangani." Ucap Matsuri sopan. Temari pun langsung mengangguk lalu mengikuti suster itu menuju.**

**Kamar 223.**

**Temari masuk dan mendekati pasien barunya.**

"**em berikan obat penenang" ucap temari lalu mengambil stetoskopnya.**

**Sakura mendekati temari yang sedang meminum cappuccino nya. Mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi samping Temari.**

"**huh maaf terlambat, tadi macet." Ucap sakura lalu mengambil sebuah map dari tas nya.**

"**alasan itu lagi?" Tanya temari sambil sedikit terkekeh. Sakura hanya nyengir lebar. Padahal temari tahu bahwa alasan sakura telat adalah sasuke. apalagi?**

"**oh iya bagaimana perkembangan pasien barumu itu? Kudengar dia sudah terlalu addict pada narkotika. Apa kau kewalahan menanganinya?" Tanya sakura sambil menyeruput cappuccino Temari yang di suguhi death glare gratis dari temari.**

"**sedikit. Tapi sejauh ini dia belum kabur seperti apa yang ayahnya bilang padaku." Jawab temari**

"**hmm baguslah" **

"**Kau harus datang ke pesta sasuke lusa, ajak sasori juga." Lanjut sakura. Temari menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap sakura.**

"**lusa sepertinya… ada jadwal dengan shikamaru, aku harus memberikan terapi padanya" jawab temari sedih. Sakura mendelik dan cemberut. Temari berkali kali meminta maaf pada sakura**

"**pokonya kau harus datang, kau bisa lakukan terapi itu besok kan temari? Sasuke jarang sekali bisa meluangkan waktu untuk pesta. Kami juga akan mengumumkan pertunangan kami" ucap sakura**

"**tunangan? Kalian mau tunangan? Hey kenapa baru bilang?" Tanya temari sedikit kaget**

"**iya. Makanya kau harus hadir. Itu adalah moment yang paling aku nantikan seumur hidupku. Dan kau, sahabatku. Kau harus ada dan kita berbagi kebahagiaan bersama." Lirih sakura. Temari menghela napas **

"**akan aku usahakan" **

"**nara shikamaru?" Tanya temari sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruang rawat inap shikamaru. Yang empunya hanya diam tak bergeming dari kasur sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Masih pagi, pikirnya. Jam 11 dia bilang pagi? Siangnya jam berapa?**

"**aku bicara padamu" lanjut temari kembali mendekati ranjang dimana pemuda itu tidur.**

"**aku masih ngantuk" jawab shikamaru samar karena tertutup selimut. Temari tersenyum tipis.**

"**selain pendiam kau juga pemalas ya, oke kalau begitu agar kau tak ngantuk ayo bangun. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat" ucap temari.**

**Yang di dalam selimut biru itu masih diam tak menjawab. **

"**aku benci rumah sakit, aku benci dokter, aku benci bau obat ini" ucap shikamaru membuat temari tertegun. **

"**lalu kenapa kau mengonsumsi obat obatan yang membuatmu berada di rumah sakit?" Tanya temari. Pemuda yang punya IQ 200 itupun hanya diam.**

'**merepotkan' gumam shikamaru yang sepertinya tak terdengar oleh temari.**

"**ayo cepat bangun" **

**Shikamaru masih diam memandang pemandangan sore di pinggir danau dekat rumah sakit. Sesekali dia melempar kerikil yang menyebabkan si air bergelombang. Tiba tiba temari datang menghampirinya.**

**Shikamaru melihat kantong yang ada di hadapannya. Temari sedang menyodorkan kantong itu, shikamaru menatap temari dinging.**

"**aku tahu makanan rumah sakit berasa aneh. Sepertinya dango dan teh di sore hari enak" ucap temari, shikamaru sedikit membelalakan matanya. dango? Makanan kesukaannya.**

"**aku tak lapar" jawab shikmaru kembali melempar batu. Temari menatap pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu sebentar.**

"**kau bisa memakannya jika kau lapar. Tapi kau harus menerima resikonya karena dango ini sudah dingin" ucap temari.**

**Hening.**

"**apakah kau pernah berfikir untuk berhenti mengonsumsi obat haram itu?" temari berucap tiba tiba**

"**aku tahu, sudah lebih dari 2 tahun terakhir ini kau mulai mengenal obat obatan yang membuatmu menjadi addict terhadapnya ini." Lanjut temari**

"**jika kau terus mengonsumsinya, kau bisa mati tak berguna" lanjutnya sekali lagi. Shikamaru masih diam. Temari sedikit melirik shikamaru dengan ekor matanya. Hingga shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang temari lurus.**

**Mereka saling berpandangan. Hingga suara dari benda berwarna hitam yang berada di saku temari pun membuat mereka tersadar.**

"**halo sasori?" ucap temari, shikamaru sedikit melirik punggung temari yang membelakanginya**

"**iya, aku akan segera kesana." Lanjut temari**

"**apa? Haha iya iya aku juga, aku juga merindukanmu" shikamaru kini melirik temari sepenuhnya.**

"**iya, sampai bertemu nanti malam" dengan cepat shikamaru kembali memandang danau ketika temari membalikkan badannya dan menghadap shikamaru.**

**Hening beberapa saat.**

"**aku akan membantumu" temari menepuk pundak shikamaru lalu mengajaknya kembali ke rumah sakit dan tak lupa membawa dango yang dia beli.**

**Temari mengantar Shikamaru ke kamarnya dengan diam.**

**Pintu terbuka dan Shikamaru yang masuk duluan. Dia pun langsung menghambur ke ranjang rumah sakit yang tak seempuk ranjang di kamarnya.**

"**Istirahatlah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja" ucap Temari sambil membenahi barnag-barangnya yang tadi di tinggal di kamar Shikamaru. **

**Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. **

**Sasori.**

"**Apa aku ganggu?" Tanya sasori. Temari tersenyum manis dan mendekati Sasori.**

"**Tidak. Kenalkan, ini Shikamaru. Pasienku." Ucap temari sembari mendorong kecil Sasori mendekati Shikamaru. Sasori merasakan **_**bad feeling **_**saat bertatapan dengan mata malas Shikamaru.**

"**Sasori." Ucapnya dingin.**

"**Shikamaru" jawab Shikamaru malas**

"**Oke, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan sentuh barang itu lagi. Kalau tidak, aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup. Oke? Selamat tinggal." Temari dan Sasori berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan. Shikamaru hanya menatap punggung mereka dingin.**

"**Kenapa harus kau yang menanganinya?" ucap Sasori setelah eerapa saat mereka terdiam di mobil.**

"**Lah? Kenapa? Bukannya itu bagus? Aku bisa menambah biaya untung pertunangan kita nanti kan." **

"**Aku merasakan **_**bad feeling**_** terhadapnya, Temari." Sasori menekankan kalimatnya**

"**Ngawur! Dia tak akan mengajakku menggunakan barang haram itu, Sasori. Tenang saja" Temari menjawab tak kalah keras.**

**Sasori mendadak menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. Menatap Temari intens sehingga membuat Temari sedikit keharan plus ketakutan.**

"**Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya takut dia merebutmu dank au meninggalkanku, Temari" sasori meremas pundak temari. Membuat temari tertegun dan tersenyum tipis.**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Sasori. Dia hanya pasienku. Dia lebih cocok jadi adikku. Aku hanya menyayangimu. Ingat itu" Temari berkata penuh keyakinan.**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Temari" ucap Sasori sambil mencium kening Temari dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.**

'**ceklek'**

**Shikamaru yang membelakangi pintu pun sedikit membuka matanya. **

"**Heh pemalas! Bangun!" terdengar suara cempreng. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Itu suara ino, sahabatnya**

"**Shikamaru! Aku bawakan mackerel dan sup misso untukmu, bangunlah" suara choji pun membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupi badannya.**

"**Bagaimana kabarmu, kawan?" Tanya Chouji sambil duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. **

"**Baik" jawabnya malas. "Untuk apa kalian ke sini?" Tanya Shikamaru.**

"**Heh! Kamu berniat baik padamu. Suatu penghianatna jika kami tak menjengukmu tahu." Ino menggerutu**

"**Iyalah terserah, tapi aku sedang tak butuh kalian" **

"**Terserahlah itu, sekarang mari nikmati makanan kita~" ucap Chouji melerai**

"**ittadakimasu~" seru mereka bertiga.**

**Temari mengambil buku yang ia beli kemarin dari tas dan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang kekasihnya, Sasori.**

"**Aku dengar Sakura dan Sasuke akan bertunangan sebentar lagi." Ucap Sasori sambil mendekai gadisnya itu.**

"**Iya, lusa Sasuke mengadakan pesta. Kita diundang" jawab Temari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.**

"**Bagus, kalau begitu kita harus segera membeli hadiah untuk mereka" **

"**Sayangnya aku tak bisa datang." Sasori memandang Temari meminta penjelasan.**

"**aku ada jadwal Terapi dengan shikamaru. Maaf yaa" nadanya terdengar sedih. Sasori menghela nafas dan berdiri meninggalkan Temari.**

"**Sasori~ ayolah~ ini tugas. Aku harus menjadi dokter yang professional." Temari memelas.**

"**Yasudah, terserah kau saja" jawab Sasori**

"**Jangan marah~ aku janji setelah Terapi aku akan menemui di rumah Sasuke, ya"**

"**aku akan menagih janjimu."**

'**Ceklek'**

"**Sekarang jadwalnya Teraphy. Kau siap?" Tanya Temari**

"**Siap tidak siap aku harus tetap melakukannya, kan?" Bingo. Temari baru saja akan menjawab itu jika Shikamaru menolaknya. Temari tersenyum tipis.**

"**haha yasudah siap-siap ya"**

"**Cotto!" Shikamaru menahan pergerakan Temari dengan menggenggam tangannya.**

**DEG**

**Laki-laki berkucir itu menatap gugup wanita di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdekat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kalau saja AC di ruangan itu padam, Temari pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas peluh yang mengucur di pelipisnya.**

"**pria itu..pacarmu?" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Temari tertegun atas ucapan salah satu pasiennya ini. Kenapa Shikamaru menanyakan Sasori? Apa jangan-jangan dia suka Sasori? Oke. Temari akui Sasori tampan dan sedikit cantik karena mata hazelnya yang seperti boneka dan rambut merah darahnya. Ternyata anak ini bukan hanya kecanduan narkoba tapi juga gay. Temari ngeri membayangkannya.**

"**Aku tak menyukainya, hanya bertanya. Aku masih normal" Shikamaru seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di otak Temari. **

"**eh? Ya.. dia kekasihku. Kenapa?" Temari sudah sedikit tenang dengan pertnyataan Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru membuang muka. "Tidak, hanya bertanya." Temari mengangguk kecil dan berbalik.**

"**Kalian cocok" lanjut Shikamaru membuat Temari berhenti. Temari terseyum tipis. "Arigatou.." gumamnya.**

**Kringg..Kringgg**

"**Moshi moshi?"**

"_**Temari! Kau benar tidak datang ke pesta kami. Menyebalkan sekali" **_**Temari sudah menduga pasti Sakura akan memarahinya.**

"**Gomen-ne Sakura-chan~ kan sudah ku bilang aku ada jadwal teraphy bersama pasienku"**

"_**kali ini aku bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi di hari pernikahan kami, kau harus datang"**_

"**Kalian akan menikah? Secepat itukah? Aku dan Sasori pun belum resmi bertunangan-_- kau mendahuluiku!"**

"_**haha makanya, cepatlah kalian bertunangan. Nanti kita adakan pesta pernikahan double"**_

"**Kau ini, sudah ya. Aku harus pulang, sepertinya Sasori sudah di depan"**

"_**Iya, hati hati"**_

**Shikamaru masih terbaring malas di ranjangnya. Sudah siang begini dokter yang akhir-akhir ini—cough— menyita perhiatannya belum juga datang. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Dia bertemu Sasori, atau dia sednag menangani pasiennya yang lain. Semoga yang kedua. Pikir pria berambut nanas itu.**

'**ceklek' **

**Shikamaru dengan cepat menoleh kea rah pintu. Temari datang.**

"**Selamat siang~ eh? Kau belum makan sarapanmu?" Tanya Temari sesaat setelah masuk dan melihat sarapan yang telah di sediakan rumah sakit masih tersedia utuh di meja dekat ranjang.**

"**Aku tak lapar" jawab Shikamaru sedikit malas dan kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya. Temari berkecak pinggang.**

"**Kau mau lebih lama lagi berada di rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Temari sambil duduk di sebelah Shikamaru dan membuka sarapan yang masih tertutup plastic itu.**

"**Iya iya, mendokusei" **

**Temari tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Shikamaru yang malas. **

"**Buka mulutmu, anak kecil. Kereta api datang.. tuuutt..tuuuutt.." Temari menggerak-gerakkan sendok berisi nasi di depan wajah Shikamaru seperti hendak menyuapi anak kecil membuat Shikamaru memutar matanya malas. **

"**aamm. Nah begitu kan bagus" temari tersenyum senang. Dan kembali mengulangi kegiatannya—menyuapi Shikamaru dengan cara aneh. Menurut Shikamaru.**

**Perlahan sudut bibir pria itu tertarik ke belakang.**

"**mendokusei.." gumamnya saat melihat Temari tertawa setelah melihat saus yang belepotan di pipinya.**

"**Kau itu, seperti anak kecil saja. Lihat kau belepotan tahu." Ujar Temari sambil menahan tawa dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue di tasnya.**

**Perlahan tangan putih mulusnya mengelap setiap senti saus yang berceceran di pipi dan bibir Shikamaru. Hingga pada saat mereka bertatapan, tangan Temari tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Mereka bertatapan lama.**

**Shikamaru dengan tak sadarnya menggenggam tangan Temari dan menarik tengkuknya pelan. CUP**

**Ciuman itu terasa lembut dan…pedas**

'**Tok..Tok'**

"**Shikamaru~ kami datang!" suara cempreng itupun sukses membuat bibir mereka terpisah. Temari langsung berdiri dan Shikamaru pun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.**

**Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Ino dan Chouji, seperti biasa mereka membawa sebuah bingkisan berisi buah-buahan.**

"**eh? Dokter.. apa sedang memeriksa Shikamaru? Kalo begitu.. kita keluar saja Chouji" Ucap ino sedikit tak enak**

"**Tidak, pemeriksaannya sudah selesai. Jika kalian ingin menjenguknya, silahkan. Aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Temari sambil tersenyum manis**

"**Kalau begitu terima kasih dok"**

"**Iya"**

'**baka! Temari baka! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pasienmu? Argh' Temari berkali-kali memukul kecil kepalanya. Dia berusaha menghapus ingatannya 30 menit yang lalu. Saat tangan Shikamaru menggenggamnya dan bibirnya yang tipis me.. arrggghh jangan di pikirkan lagi Temari. Itu salah. Dia pasienmu. Kau tak boleh menyukainya!**

"**Kau kenapa?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Sasori mendekatinya sambil membawa dua cup coffee. Dia terlihat tampan dengan jas hitamnya.**

"**ah? Tidak hanya sedang memikirkan pasienku." Ucap Temari—tanpa sadar. Sasori berhenti menghirup coffee nya.**

"**Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Karui semakin memburuk. Aku merasa aku tak bias menjadi dokter yang baik untuknya." Temari berkata getir. Jujur, yang sedang di pikirkan Temari adalah Shikamaru, bukan Karui. Tapi temari melihat tatapan mengerikan dari calon tunangannya itu. Yah temari tahu apa arti tatapan itu. **

**Sasori cemburu**

"**Kau pasti bisa, sayang" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum manis dn menggenggam tangan Temari. Temari tersenyum dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.**

"**Temari, kau makan pedas?"**

"**Dari tadi kau terus senyum senyum sendiri dan memegang bibirmu. Kenapa sih?" omel ino sambil memakan apelnya.**

"**Tidak apa-apa." Shikamaru kembali mengupas jeruknya.**

"**Apa jangan jangan.. kau dan Dokter Temari habis.."**

"**Hus! Jangan bicara sembarangan Chouji. Dia sudah punya kekasih!" Potong Shikamaru.**

"**Tak ada yang melarang seseorang untuk menyukai pacar orang, Shika" Jawab Chouji.**

"**Kau ini, sangat mencurigakan" ucap Ino**

"**Sudahlah, jangan berisik" Shikamaru gelagapan dan pipinya bersemu merah. Membuat Ino dan Chouji menahan tawa melihat wajah bingung Shikamaru.**

**To Be Continued**

**FF kedua saya setelah Nara. Yang ini saya terinspirasai dari kasus idola tanah air, sepertinya tidak usah saya sebutkan yak-_-)b **

**Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan. Saya tahu dan sadar bahwa FF ini jauh dari sempurna, dan masih sangat banyak sekali kekurangan, dan seperti yang kita ketahui , sempurna hanya milik Tuhan semata dan tentunya Andra and the backbone. **

**Okelah, sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya~**


	2. Chapter 2

Addicted

Temari & Shikamaru N.

T

Romance/family

© Sheny Alviany, 2013

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja.

Summary : Ketika cinta tumbuh di rumah sakit. Dokter dan pasien yang saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kisah dari dua sejoli itu?ShikaTema FF! RnR! NEWBIE C: #BadSummary

* * *

Kembali dengan saya, sheny alviany dan ff nya yang sedikit aneh(?) maaf ya updatenya lama tapi saya gak ingkar janji dong, saya update nih hehe :D ff ini gak bakal discontinued ko.

sebelum mulai, ijinkan saya balas review dulu ya :)

Ulfi says : kasusnya ini kasus artis berinisial R, tapi ceritanya murni karangan saya._.v

NAT : iya ini sudah update ko :D

Sabaku TemaChan : Arigatou :) ini sudah update ko, haha iya tuh itu nya saya kurang teliti mulu:( maaf yaa~

Happy reading

* * *

Kriingg..Kriingg

Benda berwarna putih itu bordering keras. Si empunya tak mengangkatnya dan malah membenamkan tubuhnya di selimut. Sehingga pada deringan ke sekian, dia bangkit dengan mata yang terpejam.

"moshi-moshi?" suaranya sedikit parau.

_"kau pasti kelelahan. Kau lembur? Aku di depan rumahmu." _Temari langsung membuka matanya. Dengan cepat ia lari ke arah balkon dan membuka pintunya. Dilihatnya pria berambut merah yang tersenyum samba melambaikan tangannya. Temari tersenyum tipis. Temari mengisaratkan sasori untuk masuk.

"Kenapa pagi sekali?" Tanya Temari sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat." Jawab sasori sambil mengulum senyum.

"tapi, aku ada jadwal terapi dengan shikamaru."

"selalu saja dia." Ucap sasori.

"ayolah sayang, jangan begini. Kau tahu kan aku di berik kepercayaan oleh keluarganya? Sebentar lagi juga dia akan pulang."

"Yasudah, lusa kau bisa kan?"

"Iya, terima kasih ya" Temari lega dengan pengertian sasori. Dia pun memeluk kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Shikamaru telah bangun dari tadi. Seperti biasa, dia akan melakukan terapi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dan akhir-akhir ini, dia merasa menikmati terapi tersebut. Lebih tepatnya menikmati kebersamaan besama sang dokter.

"Lama sekali orang itu datang" gumamnya.

Waktupun berlalu. Setelah serkian lama ia menunggu, seseorang yang di nantinya pun tiba.

"Maaf aku telat, tadi aku ada urusan." Ucap Temari lembut.

"Tidak masalah" jawab shikamaru, nada nya terdengar malas tapi sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain. Dia merasa senang dengan kedatangan pujaan hatinya ini.

"hari ini kau akan terapi di luar." Ucap temari membuat alis shikamaru berkerut menandakan kebingungan. Temari melihatnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat. Dan tempat itu juga kurasa bisa menjadi tempat terapi mu. Bagaimana, kau keberatan?"

"Boleh." Shikamaru hamper melompat kegirangan. Pasalnya, sang gadis mengajaknya terapi di luar. Okelah, shikamaru anggap itu sebagai kencan.

"kalau begitu aku akan ke ruangan ku dulu, bersiaplah." Temari keluar ruangan.

'apa maksud dia mengajakku keluar ya?' batin shikamaru. Dengan cepat diapun masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap.

* * *

Temari dan Shikamaru melangkah keluar ruang rawat inap. Beberapa suster yang lewat memberikan sapaan hormat terhadapnya. Temari tersenyum lembut.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya shikamaru setelah selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya. Dia menatap temari yang sedang mengulum senyum.

"lihat saja nanti." Jawab Temari singkat. Mau tak mau Shikamaru diam.

Perjalanan ke tempat yang masih di rahasiakan Temari membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama. Shikamaru sampai tertidur pulas membuat Temari tersenyum kecil. Tak lama kemudian, mobilnya memasuki sebuah gerbang besar.

"Maaf, mungkin tempat ini menjadi tempat terapi yang membosankan untukmu. Tapi aku punya alas an membawamu kesini" Ucap Temari sedikit menunduk. Shikamaru masih diam memperhatikan anak-anak yang kurang beruntung di depan sana.

"kau tahu? Mereka tak seberuntung kita. mereka tak bisa melihat dan mendengar. Tapi mereka berjuang hidup. Memanfaatkannya dengan baik." Shikamaru masih menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Dan sekarang, kau harus lihat ke bawah. Kau masih muda, kau tampan dan mapan. Tapi kau menghancurkan hidupmu. Kau tahu? Ayahmu sangat kecewa melihat ini. Kau kurang bersyukur atas apa yang tuhan berikan padamu."

"harusnya kau menyadari itu dari dulu, sehingga kau tak akan terjebak di rumah sakit dan bertemu dokter yang cerewet seperti aku."

Shikamaru masih terdiam.

"Dulu, aku punya seorang adik laki-laki. Dia meninggal karena narkoba. Mungkin kalau dia masih hidup, dia sebaya denganmu. Aku sangat terpukul atas kematiannya. Oleh karena itu, aku tak ingin kau seperti dia, aku tak ingin ada orang yang meninggal seperti adikku. Hidupnya…tak sebahagia yang dia inginkan." Temari menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah mengingat adik bungsunya, Gaara yang meninggal sekitar 5 tahun lalu karena narkoba.

"kau…" Ucapan Temari terhenti diudara saat ia mendengar isakan. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang menunduk sambil bercucuran airmata. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap punggung pria itu.

Dengan reflex, shikamaru pun memeluk temari. Membuat sang dokter terbelalak kaget atas sikap pasiennya itu. Dia pun perlahan membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

* * *

Pria bermata hazel dan bersurai merah itu menatap tajam pria berambut pirang di kucir di hadapannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana tidak? Deidara—pria berambur pirang di kucir—itu melapor pada Sasori bahwa sang calon tunangan sedang berada dip anti asuhan bersama seorang pria dan mereka berpelukan. Membuat seorang sasori mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sasori tak habis pikir pada Temari. Wanitanya itu tadi bilang dia ada jadwal terapi bersama pasiennya, tapi apa nyatanya? Dia pergi bersama pria asing dan mereka berpelukan.

"aku percaya padamu, deidara. Kembali ke ruanganmu!" suruh sasori sambil memijit dahinya yang nyut-nyutan. Pening memikirkan ini itu.

"Baik, tuan." Ucap deidara, pria itu pun menunduk sopan dan meinggalkan sasori sendiri.

Hening.

Sasori masih focus pada pemikirannya. Apa mungkin Temari selingkuh? Atau yang Deidara lihat bukan Temari? Yang punya rambut blonde kan bukan hanya temari. Ah iya! Sasori lupa menanyakan cirri-ciri fisik orang yang berpelukan dengan Temari.

Dia membulatkan tekad. Setelah pulang dari kantor, dia akan pulang ke rumah Temari.

"Temari! Kau membuatku terus memikirkanmu!" gumamnya.

* * *

Tangisan itu sudah tenang. Temari tak lagi mendengar isakan seorang Nara Shikamaru lagi setelah kurang lebih 1 menit lalu. Dia pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan shikamaru.

"Tetaplah seperti ini," Shikamaru berkata parau membuat Temari menghentikan aktifitasnya dan kembali mengusap lembut punggung tegap Shikamaru.

"Ini…membuatku nyaman," lanjutnya. Temari terhenti seketika dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak keberatan bila ini membuat pasienku nyaman" ucapnya lembut. Shikamaru diam.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati posisi mereka saat ini. Hingga sebuah bola terlempar ke arah mereka.

'pluk!' dan reflex, shikamaru dan temari melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Maaf nee-san, nii-san, aku tak sengaja. Silahkan lanjutkan bermesraannya" ucap seorang bocah laki-laki sambil mengambil bola yang terlempar tadi. Temari dan Shikamaru terlihat salah tingkah. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola pun terundang untuk menggoda pasangan itu.

"oi! Konohamaru! Jangan menggoda orang sedang berpacaran! Cepat bawa bolanya!" teriak bocah cantik berkucir dua tinggi.

"err..sebaiknya kita kembali, ini sudah sore" alih Temari, shikamaru mengangguk lalu mengikuti temari kea rah mobil.

"Nee-san, Nii-san terima kasih atas kunjungannya ke sini. Sering-sering ya, dan bawakan kami permen! Hehe" ucap seorang bocah laki-laki. TEmari hanya tersenyum

"Iya, tenang saja."

"Nek, terimakasih ya telah mengijinkanku berkunjung ke sini. Aku akan sering kesini" ucap Temari lembut. Nenek Chiyo hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Semua anak berebut bersalaman dengan Temari dan Shikamaru.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun kembali pulang ke rumah sakit.

* * *

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat itu? Dan kau..sepertinya mengenal orang tua itu" ucap Shikamaru setelah mereka keluar dari gerbang panti asuhan.

"Nenek Chiyo adalah pasienku, aku menemukannya tersesat di depan rumahku, dia terlihat seperti yang kebingungan. Akupun memutuskan untuk merawatnya. Dan setelah dia siuman, dia bilang dia ingin pulang. Untunglah dia masih ingat jalan ke rumahnya, jadi aku antarkan saja. Dan ternyata rumahnya adalah sebuah panti asuhan kecil."

Shikamaru diam mendengar cerita temari. Entah kenapa Shikamaru piker mendengar, melihat, dekat, bersama dan apapun bersama temari menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Dia mendirikan panti asuhan karena dia sangat sayang kepada anak kecil. Dulu, cucunya menghilang. Entah meninggal atau mungkin di culik, dan itu yang membuat nenek chiyo amat sangat menjaga dan menyayangi anak kecil." Lanjut Temari

"Kasihan sekali" gumam Shikamaru

"Nah, makanya kau harus bersyukur." Temari memulai ceramahnya membuat Shikamaru menatapnya bosan

"Aku doktermu. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atasmu saat ini. Kau harus mendengarkanku, pemalas" ucap temari. Shikamaru siap-siap memasang headsetnya tapi Temari dengan cekatan mengambilnya dan memulai ceramah dan motivasi super membosankan bagi shikamaru.

Hingga mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya, dok?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Seharusnya belum, tapi aku ini dokter yang pengertian. Aku harus menyuruhmu istirahat, bukan mendengarkan dokter cerewet seperti aku. Ayo masuk" jawab Temari.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Dia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan mengikuti temari memasuki rumah sakit.

"Nah, istirahatlah" ucap Temari sambil tersenyum lembut dan hanya mendapat jawab 'hn' dari Shikamaru.

"Besok kita tak ada jadwal terapi, mungkin lusa. Jadi kau besok bebas. Ingat jangan telat meminum obatmu." Ucap temari penuh perhatian.

"Iya, mendokusei" jawab Shikamaru yang kini telah berselimut.

"haha, yasudah. Sampai jumpa" Temari menutup pintu.

Hening. Kini temari telah pulang. Shikamaru merasa sangat kesepian. Baru saja dia merasakan kehangatan seorang temari.

* * *

Sasori membuka jas nya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Rasanya sangat lelah menghadapi hari ini. Berbagai kejadian terjadi tanpa di duga. Mulai dari konsumen yang komplen, penurunan omset, ban mobilnya kemps, hingga wanitanya selingkuh—walau belum jelas. Sasori mencap hari ini adalah hari tersial sepanjang hidupnya.

Dia menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya, masih memikirkan kalimat apa yang bagus untuk menanyakan kejadian yang di duganya sebagai 'perselingkuhan' pada temari. Apa mungkin 'kau berselingkuh?' itu bisa membuat dirinya di putuskan. Temari cewek galak, egonya sangat besar, walaupun sering bersikap manis kepadanya, tapi siapa orang yang tak punya nafsu di dunia ini? Atau mungkin.. 'siapa pria yang jalan denganmu tadi?' Sasori bahkan tyak melihat batang hidung temari tadi. Atau 'kau berpelukan dengan siapa tadi?' Temari pasti mengira sasori penguntit dan posesif.

Atau—

'ceklek'

"haha iya iya, jangan besok aku kembalikan. Kau ini, dasar pemalas" ucap seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah temari. Dan itu adalah si empunya. Membuat sasori duduk tegap dan memandang temari hangat.

Temari terlihat terkejut atas kehadiran temari. Dia pun menutup telponnya dan mendekati sasori.

"kau kesini?" Tanya temari dengan senyum lebar. Membuat sasori semakin mencintainya. Manis sekali, pikirnya.

"Iya, kenapa? Tak boleh?" sasori memeluk Temari saat gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. Sasori sempat mecium aroma lain dari wanitanya itu. Aroma…pria.

"Ini kan sebentar lagi jadi rumahmu." Ucap Temari melepaskan pelukan sasori. Sasori tersenyum.

"Kemana saja tadi? Aku datang ke rumah sakit dan matsuri bilang kau sedang pergi" Sasori berbohong. Temari memutar atanya ke sebelah kiri. Seperti mencari alasan. Apa benar temari selingkuh?

"Tadi aku dari panti asuhan." Jawabnya. Oke, sasori sedikit percaya. Temari memang sering ke panti asuhan yang temari piker adalah tempat orang specialnya. Entah siapa dia tak tahu.

"Lain kali kau harus mengajakku kalau ke panti asuhan. Aku belum sama sekali kesana." Sasori menggenggam tangan temari. Temari mengangguk antusias.

"Iya, sayang. Aku mandi dulu ya, kau sudah makan malam belum?"

"Belum, aku menunggumu pulang." Ucap sasori manis.

"Sasori~ kau tak usah begitu. Lain kali kau makan lebih dulu, nanti kalau kau sakit kan bisa merepotkan" jawab temari

"Asal kau yang merawatku, sakit seumur hiduppun aku rela" sasori menggombal. Membuat temari blushing.

"Kau ini, yasudah aku mandi dulu. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu yang special untukmu, tunggu ya!" Sasori mengangguk setelah mendengar penawaran special dari calon tunangannya itu.

Temari beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sasori melirik handphone temari yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan ragu ia pun meraih benda itu. Inilah saatnya, tadi dia melihat temari sedang menelpon dan menyebutkan 'dasar pemalas' kepada lawan bicara di telponnya itu. Pemalas, mengingatkan ia pada pasien temari yang akhir-akhir ini mengurangi jatahnya bertemu temari.

Dan bingo! Penelpon tadi adalah si nanas menyebalkan itu. Sasori merutuk dalam hati. Sasori punya bad feeling terhadap shikamaru. Sasori mengkhawatirkan temari. Dia takut temari di rebut oleh shikamaru.

* * *

Jam 7 pagi. Tak seperti biasanya pria berkucir itu bangun sepagi ini. Ini di karenakan akan tibanya dokter kesayangannya mengembalikan kalung keluarganya yang ketinggalan di mobil si dokter kemarin. Dan ini bisa jadi kesempatan untuknya.

Shikamaru membulatkan tekad. Dia yakin kalau dia benar jatuh hati pada dokter itu. Walaupun si dokter lebih tua darinya. Temari janji akan mengembalikannya jam 7 pagi. Karena setelah itu temari ada janji dengan seorang designer yang shikamaru tak peduli siapa dan untuk apa. Yang penting shikamaru bertemu temari walaupun hanya 1 menit.

'ceklek'

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah makhluk tuhan paling indah. Sasori.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa pria ini yang datang? Dia mengharapkan temari yang datang, bukan calon tunangannya yang menyebalkan ini. Shikamaru menatapnya malas.

"Kau bangun pagi ternyata, nice guy" ucap sasori sambil mendekati shikamaru.

"Ada apa kemari sasori-san?" demi kami-sama. Shikamaru tak benar-benar ikhlas mengucapka embel-embel san pada sasori. Kalian tahu? Bagi shikamaru ikhlas itu susah.

"sopan sekali. aku hanya mengembalikan barangmu yang ketinggalan di mobil tunanganku" ucap sasori. Shikamaru meralat ucapan sasori dalam hati. 'calon tunangan! Aku tahu itu!' batin shikamaru.

"kenapa kau yang mengembalikan?" Tanya shikamaru sambil memandangnya tajam.

"Temari berada di mobil, dia bilang dia terlalu malas untuk masuk ke rumah sakit. Kami harus buru-buru ke butik untuk fitting baju pertunangan kami." Ucapan sasori bak pisau yang menusuk dadanya. Terasa sakit. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu yang di katakana calon tunanagan sebenarnya temari. Dia hanya mampu mematung.

"oh, selamat kalau begitu" ucap Shikamaru sambil merebut kalung yang di pegang sasori dari tadi. Sasori tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sebenarnya sasori tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Dia hanya bohong soal temari terlalu malas untuk masuk rumah sakit. Sebenarnya temari menunggu di mobil atas permintaan sasori sendiri. Karena ia tak mau shikamaru melihat temari.

Sasori membalikkan badannya dan keluar ruang rawat inap shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri masih diam membisu di dalam, membayangkan temari akan semi sah menjadi milik pria lain. Itu sangat membuatnya terpukul.

"kuharap dokter temari datang kesini untuk memberitahuku kebenarannya." Ucap Shikamaru lirih.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kembali dibuka.

'ceklek'

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat saat seseornag di sana membuka sang pintu. Hati shikamaru dag dig dug tak terkira. Semoga harapannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Tadaima.."

TBC

**akhirnya chap 2 selesai. Kritik dan Saran saya harapkan, terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Addicted

Temari & Shikamaru N.

T

Romance/friendship

© Sheny Alviany, 2013

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja.

Summary : LAST CHAP!/ Ketika cinta tumbuh di rumah sakit. Dokter dan pasien yang saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kisah dari dua sejoli itu?/ShikaTema FF! RnR! NEWBIE C: #BadSummary

**-ɛ- Addicted -ɜ-**

"Tadaima.." Shikamaru menghela napas kecewa. Yang datang adalah sahabatnya, Chouji dan Ino.

"hey, pemalas! Ayo bangun. Kudengar dokter takan masuk hari ini, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ucap Ino sambil melemparkan sebuah kantong pada shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap isinya. Baju ganti.

"Aku sudah minta ijin pada dokter Temari tadi," lanjut Chouji. Telinga Shikamaru terlatih untuk peka mendengar nama Temari.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit antusias.

"Dasar, pemalas ini. Kami bertemu dengannya di depan. Dia terlihat kesal." Jawab ino.

"Dia bersama calon tunangannya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ohh jadi pria itu calon tunangannya? Dia tampan" Shikamaru mendecih. Ino dan Temari sama-sama perempuan, pemikiran mereka hampir sama. Kalau Ino menyukai Sasori, apalagi Temari.

"Dia tak lebih bagus dariku" ucap Shikamaru kesal.

"Aduh aduh, kasihan sekali kau Shikamaru. Patah hati rupanya," ucap Chouji sambil membuka kripik kentangnya lagi.

"Diam, chouji!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Makanya, cepat ganti baju dan kita pergi ke sebuah tempat." Jawab Ino sedikit ketus.

"Iya, bawel"

**-ɛ- Addicted -ɜ-**

Sudah sekitar satu jam Sasori dan Temari berada di butik kepercayaan mereka. Temari sedang sibuk mencoba gaun nya yang berwarna putih gading. Terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Sasori sempat melihatnya saat temari meminta pendapat tadi.

"Yang itu sudah bagus, temari." Ucap sasori saat temari mengeluh soal gaunnya yang sedikit terbuka bagian punggungnya. Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tampak tak sependapat.

"Ini sedikit terbuka, sasori" jawab Temari masih terfokus pada gaunya. Sasori berdecak. Calon tunangannya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Kau ambil ini saja," ucap Sasori. Temari mengangguk setuju.

"Mei-san, aku ambil ini saja. Boleh kan?" Temari mendekati designer cantik yang sedang mencari beberapa gaun untuk di coba temari.

"Baik, Temari-san. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Acara pertunangannya pasti akan berjalan lancar."

"Terimakasih, jangan lupa Mei-san juga harus datang. Acaranya 1 minggu lagi," ucap Temari bangga

"Tentu saja, terimakasih kembali telah mempercayaiku untuk menjadi designer gaunmu." Mei tersenyum malu.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Mei-san" ucap Temari. Kedua pasangan itupun beranjak keluar setelah temari ganti baju.

"Huaaa hari yang melelahkan," ucap Temari sambil merenggangkan ototnya. Sasori memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan sore ini berdua?" usul sasori. Temari menatapnya bingung, memberikan tatapan 'mau kemana?'

"Ayolah, seminggu ini kita akan sangat sibuk" bujuk Sasori.

"baiklah, ayo berangkat,"

**-ɛ- Addicted -ɜ-**

Sepulangnya Ino dan Chouji, Shikamaru masih tetapa diam di ranjangnya. Baju pasiennya kini telah di gunakan kembali. Harinya kosong. Tak ada seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya. Dokter cantiknya tak datang.

"Selamat sore, Nara-san." Ucap seorang suster yang shikamaru tahu sering menjadi asisten Temari. Suster itu bernama Matsuri. Dia berjalan dengan anggun dan memberikan Shikamaru makan malamnya.

"Silahkan di makan. Dokter Temari berpesan padaku, katanya mulai lusa Tuan Shikamaru sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah," lanjut Matsuri. Shikamaru masih terdiam. Kabar baik dan juga buruk. Dia pulang dan tak bisa melihat temari lagi. Tuhan memang adil.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, apa suster tahu kapan dia akan kesini?" Matsuri terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Mungkin besok beliau ke sini untuk memberikan jadwal terapi terakhir" jawab Matsuri. Mereka berdua saling diam. Shikamaru sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan rumah sakit ini, lebih tepatnya Temari. Bagi shikamaru, ikhlas itu susah.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu, selamat makan tuan," pamit Matsuri. Shikamaru hanya menundukan kepalanya sedikit. Tak ada napsu makan sama sekali. Tiba-tiba dia kenyang. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya bersama Temari. Itu saja.

"Dokter…aku tak ingin kembali" gumamnya.

**-ɛ- Addicted -ɜ-**

Temari membuka pintu mobil calon tunangannya. Melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan. Sore yang indah. Mereka menikmati sore mereka. Sangat-sangat menikmati. Temari diajak ke sebuah tempat yang indah. Melihat sunset dari atap sebuah gedung. Matahari terlihat terjatuh ke pantai. Mereka sempat berciuman disana.

"Sampai ketemu seminggu kedepan, aku akan sangat merindukanmu," Temari melambaikan tangannya lagi. Sasori tersenyum manis.

Setelah kepergian mobil sasori, temari langsung memasuki rumahnya. Lelah sekali, besok adalah jadwal terapi terakhir. Pasien pemalasnya itu selalu mengeluh kenapa dia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah mencapai batasnya. Shikamaru bisa pulang.

Temari memasuki kamarnya. Menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat. Berendam. Itulah rencananya. Tak terasa, sebentar lagi dia tak lagi lajang. Sebentar lagi, dia akan dimiliki.

Temari mulai menyelupkan kakinya. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Tapi temari merasa ragu dengan petunangan ini. Dia merasa sasori bukanlah cinta sejatinya. Sasori memiliki tubuh temari, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Itu yang di rasakan oleh temari.

Entah kenapa temari jadi berpikir tentang shikamaru, pasiennya.

-ɛ- Addicted -ɜ-

Shikamaru tak membuka selimutnya sama sekali walaupun sudah terjaga. Hari sudah makin pagi. Dia hanya ingin tidur lebih lama di ranjang rumah sakit ini. Tak seperti malam biasanya, malam tadi adalah malam tersingkat dalam hidupnya.

Terdengar pintu dibuka, shikamaru kini memejamkan matanya. Tak siap menerima keadaan, bahwasanya ini adalah hari terakhir bersama Temari. Dokter cerewetnya itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa wanita itu. Shikamaru kenal betul suaranya. Suara tegas Temari yang selalu membangunkannya untuk terapi. Yang selalu membuatnya cepat terjaga. Yang selalu membuatnya rindu. Yang selalu yang selalu dan yang selalu.

"Belum bangun, ya?" Tanya temari. Shikamaru masih tak bergeming. Hingga Temari menyingkapkan selimut berwarna putih itu dan dib alas dengan decakan kesal dari shikamaru.

"cepat siap-siap. Ini terapi terakhir." Shikamaru mendengar nada tegas dari ucapan temari. Perempuan itu membalikkan badannya dan keluar. Shikamaru sempat melirik lewat ekor matanya. Temari berbeda. Seperti tidak semangat seperti sebelumnya, apa mungkin dia tak semangat karena ini hari terakhir? Shikamaru mulai kepedean rupanya.

Shikamaru masih tak bergerak. Hanya duduk memandang luru ke depan dengan dahi berkerut.

"aku benar-benar tak ingin pulang,"

**-ɛ- Addicted -ɜ-**

Sasori memandangi sebuah rumah yang tept berada 5 meter di depannya. Pagi sekali dia datang ke rumah ini, rumah satu-satunya orang yang ia punya di dunia ini. Sudah sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu dia minggat dari kampong halamannya, merantau ke ibu kota dan jadilah bos besar. Tentunya dengan beberapa kebohongan yang melengkapi.

Sudah sekitar 45 menit sasori memandangi rumah itu. Hingga pintunya terbuka dan menampakan seorang nenek tua yang sedang membawa siraman bunga. Nenek itu tampak terkejut mendapati seornag pria di depan rumahnya. Begitupun sasori, dia terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut. Ternyata benar, dia adalah neneknya.

"Sa-sori?" Ucap nenek itu. Sasori mulai panic.

"Kau sasori, kan? Cucuku.." Nek Chiyo mulai mendekati sasori. Sasori membelalakkan matanya, panic, jalannya mundur.

"B-bukan! Aku bukan cucumu!" teriak sasori. Dengan cepat Nek Chiyo memeluknya sambil terisak.

"Sasori.. nenek merindukanmu, kau kemana saja?" Nek chiyo memeluk sasori erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan cucunya itu. Sasori mendorong nek chiyo sampai terjatuh. Memandangnya dingin. Matanya memerah.

"Aku bukan sasori-mu!" ucapnya tegas kemudian meninggalkan Nek Chiyo yang meraung-raung.

"Sialan! Itu benar si tua Bangka!" umpat Sasori sambil memukul setir mobilnya. Kenapa neneknya yang 10 tahun tak ditemuinya itu tiba-tiba datang kembali ke kehidupannya? Nek chiyo dekat dengan Temari. Ini sangat bahaya! Sasori harus cepat bertindak. Dengan kasar dia mengambil handphonenya.

"Halo? Deidara? Ada tugas untukmu,"

**-ɛ- Addicted -ɜ-**

Matahari mulai muncul. Tepat pada jam 9 pagi Shikamaru melakukan terapi terakhirnya. Hari ini Chouji dan Ino akan menjenguknya, sekalian chouji menginap karena besok shikamaru akan pulang.

Chouji dan ino telah membooking meja di Barbeque Q untuk perayaan besok. Itu tempat pavorite mereka. Tapi sepertinya, shikamaru lebih memilih diam di kamar. Galau.

Temari keluar dari ruang terapi bersama Matsuri dan Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang rawat inap Shikamaru.

"Matsuri, bisa tolong ambilkan tas peralatanku? Sepertinya aku lupa membawanya di ruangan," Temari menggaruk pipinya. Yah karena terlalu banyak pikiran, si perempuan blonde itu lupa membawa peralatan kedokterannya.

"Baik, dok," Jawab Matsuri dan kemudian berlalu keluar. Temari masih menulis beberapa kata di catatan laporan, menggantikan Matsuri.

"Mulai membaik, kau bisa pulang bes—"

"Aku sudah tahu." Shikamaru memotong perkataan Temari. Membuat keduanya hening.

"baguslah, kalau beg—"

"Kau akan bertunangan dengannya kan?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat temari menoleh. "Iya, benar. Jika kau berkenan, silahkan datang ke acara pertunangan kami," ucap Temari sembari menampilkan senyum yang terlihat di paksakan.

Shikamaru masih diam.

"Biar matsusri yang memeriksamu, aku permisi," dengan kekuatan dewa, shikamaru melangkah dan langsung memeluk temari dari belakang. Menghalangi perempuan itu untuk keluar.

"Menikahlah denganku," Temari menegang seketika. Kata-kata itu yang membuatnya tercekat. Apa yang dia bilang? Menikah? Dengannya? Hah, stupid! Temari akan dimiliki orang lain 3 hari lagi!

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau?" Tanya shikamaru. Temari bingung dengan keadan. Sejujurnya, temari hanya menganggap Shikamaru sebagai adik, tak lebih. Ya mungkin rasa sayang yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini hanya sebatas kakak-adik.

"Aku tahu aku lebih muda darimu, bukankah cinta tak memandang siapa, apa, bagaimana?" ucapan Shikamaru ada benarnya. Temari dilema. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan shikamaru dan membalikkan badannya, menatap shikamaru.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, tak lebih," ada nada tegas terdengar oleh shikamaru. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, menahan perih.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau meninggalkanku," ucap Shikamaru sambil menunduk. Temari mulai simpati.

"Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, kau hanya belum melihat ketulusan mereka," jawab Temari mulai melembut. Tapi tetap saja, yang shikamaru ingin hanya Temari. Bukan yang lain!

"Aku tak butuh siapapun selain kau, saat ini," jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya dokter cerewet yang—"

"Aku tak peduli!" Shikamaru mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari!" Lanjutnya. Deg! Temari merasa ada kembang api di perutnya. Tapi dia ragu.

"Aku akan dimiliki orang lain, maaf," Temari membalikkan badan, tak sanggup menatap onyx milik shikamaru.

"Kau bisa cepat-cepat pulang, tak perlu lebih lama mendengarkan ceramahan super panjang dariku," lanjut temari. Temari tahu shikamaru mulai menyenangkan untuk mendengarkan ceramah dan motivasi super panjang darinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta satu hal terakhir sebelum kita berpisah. Ini terakhir." Temari masih terdiam mendengarkan permintaan shikamaru.

"Tunggu aku di panti asuhan Nek Chiyo. Lusa. Jam 10 siang. Aku mohon, ini terakhir." Nada shikamaru terdengar memelas.

"Akan aku hubungi nanti," jawab Temari dan pergi keluar.

**-ɛ- Addicted -ɜ-**

"Lama sekali, sih! Aku menyesal memenhi permintaanmu," ucap Temari ketus saat orang yang di tunggunya lebih dari 1 jam itu tiba. Shikamaru hanya terkekeh tak bersalah, sedangkan temari masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, terlihat imut di mata shikamaru.

"Gomen, yasudah ayo ikut," shikamaru tibatiba menarik tangan Temari. Mereka berjalan santai menuju taman yang berada di panti asuhan Nek Chiyo.

Hening. Tak ada perckapan sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Temari yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan dan Shikamaru yang duduk di perosotan sebelahnya. Hingga sebuah kerikil terlempar mengenai lutut temari. Temari menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang sedang memandangnya.

"Ada apa membawaku kesini?" Tanya Temari. Shikamaru masih diam dan memandangi Temari. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari terakhirku bersamamu." Ucap shikamaru.

"Hanya hari ini," lanjutnya saat melihat dahi Temari yang mengerut tanda keberatan. "terserah saja," ucap Temari. Shikamaru melihat sudut bibir Temari sedikit mengangkat.

Shikamaru tak mengajak Temari kemana-mana. Mereka hanya bermain kecil di taman milik panti asuhan Nek Chiyo ini. Temari dan shikamaru sedang bermain pasir, walaupun terlihat kekanak-kanakan, namun mereka terlihat menikmatinya. Sesekali temari mengoleskan secolek pasir pada pipi shikamaru.

Temari terlihat menerima permintaan shikamaru untuk menemaninya seharian penuh ini. Shikamaru juga menemani temari mengajarkan anak-anak dipanti asuhan. Sampai-sampai shikamaru kewalahan melayani beberapa anak yang ingin bermain dengannya.

"haha wajahmu lucu," teriak Temari saat memegangi camera hendak memotret anak-anak dengan shikamaru di tengahnya. "ya, katakana chees!"

JPRET

"Sini, giliranmu," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil camera di leher Temari. Temari yang sempat kehernan pun hanya mengangguk sembari berjalan menuju anak-anak panti. Temari terlihat Cantik saat tersenyum lebar dan tulus bersama anak-anak.

"Terimakasih Shikamaru-nii chan! Temari-nee chan!" teriak anak-anak setelah mereka dipotret. Temari tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya. "Kau terlihat jelek disini," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba saat memperlihatkan beberapa photo temari. Temari menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Enak saja! Kau saja yang tidak berbakat memotretnya!" Temari merebut cameranya dari Shikamaru. "Lihat ini! Wajahku terlihat gepeng, kau tak berbakat! Menyebalkan sekali," kening Temari berkerut. Shikamaru terkekeh kecil.

"Kau menertawaiku?" Tanya temari, shikamaru menggeleng.

"sini, aku pinjam," Shikamaru mengambil camera nya dari Temari. "Bagaimana kalau kita poto berdua? Untuk yang terakhir." Usul Shikamaru. Temari berpikir tak buruk juga, dia juga pasti merindukan pasien pemalasnya ini.

Temari tersenyum sangat cantik saat shikamaru memotret mereka bersama. "Kau cantik disini," ucap Shikamaru, termari tersipu. Sejujurnya, Shikamaru berpikir temari cantik dengan bagaimanapun juga.

"Sudah sore," ucap Temari tiba-tiba. Hening.

Waktu terasa berjalan cepat bagi mereka, shikamaru maupun temari tak ingin petang ini berjalan begitu cepat. Mereka masih duduk di pinggir sungai sembari menikmati angin petang dan langit yang berwarna jingga.

"Setelah ini, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru, terdengar lirih. Temari terdiam, dia tak bisa menjanjikan, ingin rasanya mengatakan 'ya' namun dia takut. Dia takut tak bisa menepatinya.

"kau boleh datang ke acara tunanganku," itulah jawaban yang tak ingin di dengar oleh Shikamaru, sesungguhnya shikamaru ingin Temari mengatakan 'ya, tentu saja' meskipun itu tida terjadi.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku datang," ucap shikamaru. Temari tertegun, dia kira pria yang berada di sampingnya ini akan kekeh seperti biasa. Sepertinya shikamaru mulai belajar ikhlas.

Shikamaru bangkit. Temari menoleh dan menatap pria itu. "Kau—" kata kata temari menggantung di udara. Shikamaru meliriknya

"Maukah kau mengantarku pulang?"

**-****ɛ****- Addicted -****ɜ****-**

"Terima kasih," ucapan Temari membuat Shikamaru mengangguk. Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Temari. Mereka sengaja berjalan kaki dari panti asuhan sehingga meninggalkan mobil Temari disana. Jaraknya yang di tempuh lumayan jauh bila berjalan kaki pun tidak di ambil pusing bagi mereka. Karena menurut mereka, itu adalah perjalan terindah yang pernah ada.

"Kau pasti pegal," ucap Temari sembari melirik shikamaru. "Tidak masalah, tidak seberapan kok," jawab Shikamaru. "oh iya, jangan lupa kirimkan lewat email ya," lanjut shikamaru. Temari mengangguk. Yang dimaksud adalh photo dip anti asuhan tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," ucap Shikamaru. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik, shikamaru memeluk temari untuk terakhir kaliny. Pelukan yang erat, pelukan yang hangat, pelukan yang nyaman, pelukan yang akan dirindukan temari, pelukan yang mengakhiri semuanya, pelukan keihklasan.

Cup

Shikamaru mengecup bibir temari singkat. "bye" mereka melambai. Temari masih memperhatikan punggung shikamaru dan saat dia berbalik dan memasuki gerbang rumahnya, dia terkejut mendapati sesorang dengan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam kelam.

"Sasori?" tanyanya sedikit kaget. Pria yang di panggil sasori itu memandangnya datar. Temari tahu sasori melihat semuanya. Tadi pagi dia sudah ijin pada sasori untuk menemani shikamaru ke panti asuhan.

"kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya sasori. Temari menangkap nada dingin dari pertanyaan sasori. "Mobilku mogok jadi kami berjalan kaki kesini," jawabnya. "Kenapa tidak menelponku?" Tanya Sasori lagi. "Aku..kehabisan pulsa," jawab Temari bohong.

"Ayo masuk, diluar dingin,"

**-****ɛ****- Addicted -****ɜ****-**

Temari memndang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia cantik sekali. Mengenakan long dress berwarna putih gading, rambut blonde nya itu di sanggul rendah dengan sebuah mahkota kecil berbentuk bunga di kepalanya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti terpikat.

Tapi.. hatinya merasa tak bahagia, dia mulai merasa lelah, lelah dengan kebohongannya. Lelah untuk terus bermuka dua, lelah untuk terus tersenyum dan bersikap layaknya dia baik baik saja. Dia mulai tak bahagia bersama calon tunangannya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus tetap melakukannya, mengingat ibunya sangat bahagia saat mengetahui dia dipersunting oleh Sasori.

Temari kini telah berada di tengah tengah puluhan orang di sebuah hotel. Acara pertunangannya akan dimulai. Temari memandang sekitar, mencari seseorang sepertinya.

"dia bilang dia akan datang," gumamnya sedih, kenapa orang yang di nantinya tak juga tiba? Padahal kalau sudah bertunangan dengan sasori kan belum tentu bisa bertemu, pasti akan sangat susah.

"ah! Nenek Chiyo!" teriak Temari saat seorang nenek memasuki hotel, temari tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Senang sekali, sepertinya. Orang yang dianggapnya nenek sendiri itu diajaknya kedalam. "Nek, aku akan mengenalkan orang specialku," ucap Temari sumringah.

"Sayang, ini nenek yang aku ceritakan itu," Temari menepuk pundak Sasori dan yang dipanggil pun membalikan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya Nek Chiyo saat melihat sang cucu semata wayangnya dengan balutan tuxedo mahal sedang memandangnya dengan terkejut. Temari yang tak mengerti hanya diam.

"Sasori.. ini kau?" Tanya Nek Chiyo. Temari mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa nek Chiyo tahu nama Sasori? Pikir Temari. Sasori terlihat memundur. "Ini nenek, nak. Nenek mencarimu kemana mana tapi kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Temari membelalakan matanya. Temari ingat, dulu Nek Chiyo pernah bercerita tentang cucunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan sampai sekarang tak kembali. Tapi Sasori bilang dia anak yatim piatu dan tak punya keluarga lagi disini. Berarti sasori..

"Aku kecewa padamu!" bentk Temari sembari menahan tangis. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar hotel. "Temari! Tunggu!" tak dihiraukannya teriakan Sasori yang memintanya berhenti. Temari berlari sekencangnya dan mengendarai mobil miliknya keluar.

Dandanannya berantakan. Sanggul yang tadi indah itupun kini telah terlepas tanpa mahkota. Dressnya yang sobek di bagian paha kanan pun tertiup angin dengan lembutnya. Noda hitam tertera di bawah mata temari. Makeupnya luntur.

Dia berlari memasuki panti asuhan. Hanya tempat ini yang bisa ia kunjungi. Ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Dia berlari sampai akhirnya mendapati seseorang di tepi sungai. Seseorang yang ia nanti. Seseorang yang selalu ada saat ia butuh kekuatan. Dengan perlahan dia memeluk orang itu dari belakang.

Shikamaru terhenyak. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis berambut blonde itu tengah memeluknya erat. Shikamaru sedikit senang namun dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Temari.

"Biarkan seperti ini," ucap Temari saat shikamaru hendak melepaskan tangannya dari perut shikamaru. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Isakan yang kini telah redapun membuat shikamaru melepaskan pelukan temari dan memandangnya penuh Tanya.

"Temari, ada apa?!" Tanya Shikamaru panic. Namun Temari malah memeluk Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang terkejut hanya bisa diam memandangi gadis yang ia cintai menangis di pundaknya.

"Beri aku kekuatan," lirih gadis itu. Shikamaru mengernyit. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Temari. Apa pertunangannya tertunda? Atau batal? Atau Sasori ketahuan selingkuh saat pesta?

"Dia membohongiku, padahal perjanjian seumur hidup kita mengatakan kalau kita dilarang membohongi satu sama lain, tapi dia melarangnya," ucap Temari tiba-tiba. Shikamaru diam. Shikamaru tahu siapa yang di maksud temari. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Diapun membalas pelukan temari dengan erat.

'berani-beraninya kau membohongi temari, sasori!' batinnya.

"kau masih punya aku," ucap Shikamaru. Temari cukup senang mendengarnya, sebagian kekuatannya kini kembali. Hanya pria ini yang bisa memberinya kekuatan. Setelah beberapa saat saling berpelukan, akhirnya Temari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lihat, bajuku jadi basah gara-gara ingusmu," canda shikamaru. Temari menepuk pundaknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Shikamaru terkekeh. "Sudah jangan menangis, kau jelek sekali kalau menangs," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap airmata temari dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tak tahu harus bersikap begini pada siapa," ucap Temari tiba-tiba. "aku tak keberatan," jawab Shikamaru. Temari menoleh dan mereka saling tatap satu sama lain. Temari baru menyadari pasiennya ini sangat dekat dengannya. dan bibir mereka telah menempel erat satu sama lain. Saling menyalurkan kekuatan dan juga kehangatan.

Tak peduli apa yang terjadi disana, yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan bersama pasien menyebalkannya, Shikamaru.

_Shikamaru yang menyebalkan, pemalas, dan keras kepala._

_Shikamaru yang terjebak dalam dunia yang gelap._

_Shikamaru yang hidupnya hampir hancur._

_Shikamaru yang kurang perhatian._

_Shikamaru yang menjadi pasien paling merepotkan bagi Temari._

_Shikamaru yang mengingatkannya pada adik Tercintanya._

_Shikamaru yang mulai memasuki kehidupannya._

_Shikamaru yang mencintainya._

_Shikamaru yang ia anggap adik._

_Shikamaru yang belajar mengikhlaskannya bersama pria lain._

_Shikamaru yang memberinya kekuatan. Dan,_

_Shikamaru yang ia cintai._

**END**

_**Chapter 3 update! Puji syukur kepada Tuhan YME yang telah memberikan saya kesempatan untuk mengetik dan mempublish kelanjutan ff Addicted ini. Oke, ini klimaks. Makasih udah mau baca ya, teman teman^^ aku mau minta maaf nih, karena telat update, dikarenakan keadaan yang tidak mendukung, ditambah kesibukan perpindahan aku. Maaf yaa:**_

_**Tapi setidaknya aku tidak memberikan harapan palsu sama teman-teman^^**_

_**Ini chapter terakhir:" gak bakal ada lagi dokter cerewet dan pasien menyebalkan deh:" maaf ya kalo akhirnya gantung, jujur ini jauh dari plot u,u**_

_**Aku bingung mau nentuin akhirnya kayak gimana, yaudah kayaknya begini aja udah cukup: maaf kalo gak memuaskan /nunduk/ lain kali aku bakal bikin yang lebih bagus ;3 **_

_**Soal typo… aku gak bisa kalo gak typo/? Itu diluar diguaan, udah aku edit edit lagi kok, tapi maaf kalo masih ada yang belom ke edit. Saking senengnya sampe ngetiknya juga cepet;; **_

Balasan untuk yg kemarin review:

**Anyaaa**** : aku udah lanjutkan nih hehe^^ terima kasih buat review nya. Bang api ahmad '-' hehe kasusnya doang sih, ceritanya murni imajinasi aku xD**

**Sabaku Yuri**** : ini aku update xD maaf lama u,u banyak halangan~ **


End file.
